Turn Around
by DoYouReallySeeMe
Summary: A short one shot featuring an on-the-run Harry, alias names, heart break, and awkward meetings in a pre-school classroom.


**Title:** Turn Around

**Summary:** A short one shot featuring an on-the-run Harry, alias names, heart break, and awkward meetings in a pre-school classroom.

**Pairings:** Harry(James)/Wyatt

**Warnings:** Characters behaviors will differ from the book. Timeline and events have changed: Wyatt isn't evil, Harry isn't strictly affected by his Gryffindor instincts, etc. Slash (meaning a male/male relationship). Angst. Drama. Romance. Hurt. Own Characters (OC's). Mature Scenes. Homosexual Relationships. Mentions of wizarding politics. Mentions of war. Mentions of a recent break-up. Features an on-the-run Harry. Drabble.

**Chapters: **1/1

**BETA:** This story is currently un-BETA'ed, I apologize in advance for any grammatical mistakes and spelling mishaps, if anyone's interested in helping me out feel free to PM me. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership over J. K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ series or Aaron Spelling's _Charmed_ series; I own nothing of either of these books or television series or any of its syndicated characters; I claim no rights over any original plot points. I do own the following story and have used characters from the prementioned books to create the world they live in. I gain no profit from writing this, but reviews are always welcomed.

* * *

_Sic Gorgiamus Allos Sunjectatos Nunc._  
_ We gladly feast on those who would subdue us._  
– Addams Family Credo.

* * *

_Chapter One; Part the First; Part the Only._

"_Please_ tell me you don't actually _believe_ in that stuff," a voice to his right said before the gentle pressure of her chin resting on his shoulder caused him to turn his eyes to look at her, more out of habit than anything else. Bianca. She was the closest thing he had to a best friend outside of the Wizarding World, and, to this day, he had no idea how she'd managed it. "You shouldn't read crap like that," she said flashing him a winning smile, "it'll rot your brain."

"Yeah, well," he sighed, shrugging. In all honest truth, he completely agreed with her. Muggle's theories on the paranormal and their supposed _proof_ was fickle and, if anything, amusing at best. However, the threat of exposure was still a very real and very likely scenario. It was a thought that genuinely terrified him, of Muggles discovering the magical world hidden so perfectly beneath their own, of their fear and what lengths it would cause them to go to '_to protect themselves_' in what he was sure would be the extinction of magic. So, he reason to himself that if it took regularly checking up on the few genuine websites that could possibly be the cause of their future-downfall to help him prevent the threat of magicks extinction then he would happily endure all the teasing and ridicule he got for being seen searching through such sites. But, the question still remained, how to explain that to his very _Muggle_ best friend? "It's interesting." He lied.

He was good at that, well-practiced.

"_Oh-kay then_," Bianca said, her words teasing and her face reflected in the screen of the computer as a grimace twisted into a bemused smile. She chuckled softly. "I suppose everyone's got to have that one quirk that makes then part of the _Geek-patrol_, right?"

He hummed his agreement, privately thinking _you have no idea_ as he clicked the link to save the webpage '**_Secrets of the Paranormal Exposed_**_: Wiccan's and their Virgin Sacrifice Rituals, Urban Myth or Modern-Day Fact?_' before forwarding the address to his home account and finally logging out of the outdated College computer that took an age to load and even longer to shut down. "How was English anyway?" He asked while packing up the few items he had been using as references into his messenger bag before swinging it onto his shoulder.

Bianca closed her amber toned eyes and moaned forlornly in answer, her bottom lip falling into a pout. "Dismal." She whimpered in the back of her throat before looking up at him with wide eyes and downturn lines to her lips as she spoke again. "_James_," he hummed in answer, looking away from her and back to the computer screen to see if it had turned itself off yet. It hadn't. "You know, if you _really_ loved me, you'd sit the stupid re-sit exam for me and get me an A like you have in yours." And what could he really say to that but laugh?

"I wouldn't be any help to you, Bianca. I sat my finals almost two years ago now and I'm having trouble even remembering how to format essays for Contextual Studies. To be honest, I think I'd be more of a hindrance than any help." He wasn't lying, not really, he...just wasn't being completely honest either.

"Eh," she shrugged with a teasing arch of her brows, her eyes turning to look at the computer he'd been using and she smiled, causing him to turn to the screen too and he realised with joy it had _finally_ finished shutting down. "It was worth a go at least," she said as they started to make their way out of the painfully quite Study Room and towards the front office of the College were the only exit was. They would have to double back on themselves later to get to his car but it was worth it to save the hour-long walk it would take instead, looking down at his watch he groaned quietly realising he would be late if he didn't hurry. "Chris said he would help but, honestly, I don't trust him not to give me the wrong information just for the fun of it."

"He wouldn't do that." Even as he said it he couldn't help but question the truth of his words, Chris and his cousin Henry Jr. were the practical jokers of their rather _large_ family, but, was he enough so that he would risk his girlfriend missing a pass grade in English (again) just for a laugh? No. No, he didn't think so. Even if he did act quite childish at times Chris was a rather mature teenager for someone their age, he just balanced it out by acting stupid and cracking lame jokes that you can't help but grin at. "He loves you too much." And it was true. A blind man could see the adoration Chris looked at Bianca with whenever they were together, even when they were arguing or full out fighting, he always held back and allowed her to shout and scream insults after insults at him until she had calmed down enough to listen to his apology. It was all very soppy and romantic and sickening. "Or, at least, loves you enough that he knows to fear retribution." Bianca laughed.

"To right he should," they showed their ID cards to the guard at the door and waited until he allowed them to past, James withheld a snort as he looked down at his alias' name when his ID card was handed back to him. _James H Dursely_. It was the last possible combination anyone from his _previous_ world, life, whatever you wanted to call it, would think to look for him under. It offered him anonymity, and if he could thank the Dursely's for nothing else, he would thank them for that at least. "Hey, do you think you could drop me off a Chris' instead of my apartment?" Bianca asked biting her bottom lip nervously, her wince making it obvious she felt uncomfortable asking him to go even more out of his way than usual. "I'd totally owe you one! I even babysit Teddy for you this weekend so you can go and see this fancy-man of yours that you still refuse to let me meet." She pouted closer to the end of her rambling and he struggled to keep his facial expression neutral as she mentioned _him_.

"There's no need for you to babysit Ted, Bianca, I would have done it anyway. No worries." He forced a relaxed grin on his face and kept his expression just teasing enough that she would feel sufficient embarrassed, enough so that she would, hopefully, fail to notice that his expression was forced. "And there is no fancy-man, not anymore." He said, jaw locked as he look ahead of him determinedly, listening with only a half-ear as Bianca's step stumbled before pausing and then jogging to catch up with him as they rounded the corner of the outer College's Campus. He could already see the open entrance of the medium-large sized parking lot down the far road that they were heading towards.

"What? No... James. Are you alright, baby-boy?" He couldn't help but smiled at her reaction. She was a typical female, no matter how tough and distant Bianca might seem to the rest of the world she still acted with the same kindness and tender-pity that all girls did when they heard a story of heartbreak. It was in their genetic-makeup, he was sure. He hummed in answer and he lead the way through the parking lot, a few steps in front of her, towards what Bianca called his 'out-of-date BMW that was in a serious need of a paint job and retirement notice'. He unlocked the doors with his electronic key before climbing into the driver's seat and turning the key in the ignition. A moment of awkward silence filled the car with Bianca gnawing on her bottom lip and him starting his usual pre-drive routine before she finally spoke again, only, this time, he wished she hadn't. "What happened?" It was an inevitable question really but still, it was enough to cause him to pause in adjusting the rear-view mirror and changing the gear from three to two.

"I'm fine. He just…" He paused. "He wasn't what I thought he was."

–

"Harry! Look what we made today!" Teddy was still rather small for his age, though it wasn't overly worrying as most premature babies were. At five years old he still held a lot of his baby fat, especially around his cheeks and hands, but, even so, he could still see Remus and Sirius in him with every year he grew and matured and changed into his own person. It was in his gentle nature and bright golden eyes and messy dark hair and mischievous that could put the any of Marauders the shame. "Harry," small arms wrapped around his legs just above his knees and he chuckled as he bent down to lift his little brother into his arms to give him what Teddy had deemed _a proper hug_.

"What'ya make today?" He asked grinning while looking over his little brother as if the six hours he spent at nursery would have change him all that much, he used to laugh at Sirius and Remus for doing exactly the same thing when Teddy was only a new born. Teddy held out a thin sheet of light green paper for him to take, it probably wouldn't have been all that special if it wasn't for the perfectly placed handprint and small calendar that was stuck to the bottom of the paper. Looking down at Teddy's right hand he could see the same colour of black paint that was used for the handprint still under his small fingernails and smudged on the inside of his wrist. "Well, this will most definitely need to go up on the fridge, what do'ya think?" Teddy giggled in answer, hiding his flushed face in his neck and holding tight fistfuls of his shirt in his small hands as James walked them back towards Teddy's classroom to pick up his coat and backpack.

Teddy had inherited the dead gene of Metamorphmagus from the Black line, enabling him to change his appearance at will. Usually, he needed to close his eyes and envision what he wanted to change in his mind before he could complete the change but as he grew older it look less and less effort for him to do so anymore. It was the small things he changed in his appearance like darkening his golden eyes to brown and his changing his hair from wavy black to straight tuffs of blonde that helped them remain successful hidden in the Muggle world, hidden from anyone who might come looking for them. He himself had gained a limited amount of the Metamorphmagus ability when Sirius and Remus had adopted him when he was fourteen, it was nowhere near as perfected as Teddy's was but it allowed him to cover the famous cursed scar on his forehead and change his eyes and hair to match Teddy's. They had learned the more they looked alike the less likely the Muggles were to questions them on why a nineteen year old was living in an old previously-abandoned Manson in San Francisco alone with his little brother.

"Ah, James!" Miss Copper was a young teacher not much older than he was, she had dark blond hair and blue eyes and she often had a quite idealistic view of the world, always wanting to see the best in everyone, that reminded him painfully of Lavender Brown. "Do you think I could have a word with you before you go?" he frowned but nodded anyway, putting Teddy on his feet and kneeling so he was eye level with his little brother.

"Why don't you go and get your coat and bag and then we'll be all ready for when Miss Copper has finished talking to me, yeah?" Teddy's eyes flashed gold for a moment, worry clear in their depths, as he quickly looked towards the Muggle teacher and back to his smiling face before nodding and scampering off to do as he said. James sighed before standing up and turning to slightly older woman.

"Oh, no need to look so worried, I just wanted to talk to you about Teddy's development in class," she smiled widely, showing off her slightly crocked lower level of teeth before moving over to her desk at the front of the room and pulling out a few sheets of paper from the top draw. "Now, these are a few examples of some written exercises we've been doing in class the last few weeks and there far above the level of anyone else in the class. I'm almost tempted to say that he's ready to move up to Reception and start learning more advance writing skills, but, as his guardian I would need your permission to do so."

Looking down at the papers he chuckled at the perfectly scripted 'My name is Theodore Andrew Dursely' before turning back to Miss Copper.

"Err, well, the thing is, our dad was from an old English family that believed in teaching their children to write at a young age. So Teddy's been learning writing and spelling for a few years now and I've been keeping him up with his teachings. It's tradition. But, while he's slightly more advance I don't think he'd benefit from moving up a class, I mean, he's only five, he doesn't have the concentration-span to sit in one class for almost six hours and learn how to write and spell and do math and whatnot, at least, not yet." Miss Copper smiled.

"I completely agree, I just wanted you to know you had the option to do so if you wanted to." She placed the papers on her desk before turning back to him with a gentle frown and downturn to her lips, "James, is... is everything alright at home?"

He stiffened in insult. "Fine, why?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just small things, like Teddy calling you Harry instead of James and then his difficulty in making friends, apart from Meline I don't think he's actually made any other friends, and then there's the stories those two come up with when they playing make believe, they're incredible but so…I don't know, unattainable?"

He frowned, panic blinding him for a minute in the face of so many questions he just couldn't give a logical answer to. "Harry's my middle name," he tells her instead, "and I used to hate my first name so my friends from back home used to call me Harry and I guess, I guess Teddy grew up hearing me being called Harry instead of James. He gets confused sometimes, but he's only little." He shrugs, because it's mostly true. He ready did hate his first name, especially as he grew older and _Harry Potter_ started to gain more weight in political circles and more responsibility and expectations from the general wizarding public and – it quickly became too much for any child to bear alone.

Mss Copper is watching him with a sad eyes and frown on her pretty face now, but he pushes through it and keeps talking, keeps spinning lie after lies and each one is a little easier to say but tastes a little heavier on his tongue as well. "And Teddy's just shy. We've only been here a few months–" though in reality it was closer to a year, "–he's in a new country and he misses home." He shrugs. "If making up a fantasy world helps him to cope then I won't tell him to stop. And I'll ask you to not either."

"Of course. I apologise if it seemed that I was attacking you, I just wanted to let you know what–"

"Miss Copper?" A voice Harry really wishes he wouldn't have to face again so soon interrupts them, and he can feel the eyes on the back of his neck staring and can see the surprising on the teacher's face as she watches the two of them. "_Oh_," Wyatt whispers. He looks as shocked as Harry felt, but it was bound to happen as some point – Wyatt's little sister when to same pre-school after all, they would have bumped into each other at some point. But. This – why today? "I'm sorry I didn't know you were busy." Harry turns to look at the other man, only to find him watching Harry instead of the teacher – who ironically seems more amused than anything now as she watches the two of them. Blue eyes watch him, sad and pleading and Harry wants to cry but can't. He wishes Wyatt wasn't so go damn attractive. He wishes he didn't know what those lips felt against his own, of as they pressed against the back of his neck, or as they whispers 'just a little, more. Just a little. Almost there…J-James. I love you.' He wishes he didn't know what those long fingers felt like in his own, or pressed against his ribs as they sleep, or as they stroked his scars and told him he loved him still. He wished he didn't know how those eyes could darken with lust and lighten when something was genuinely funny. He wishes this didn't hurt as much as it does. He wishes for a lot of things in that short moment they stare at each other, but they never change anything that's already happened so he turns back to Miss Copper whose first name he's never know and smiles.

"No, I think we're finished here." Harry says, and it's as much for Wyatt as it is for Miss Copper.

"Wyatt!" He sighs as he hears Teddy's excited voice yelling (read: a five year olds squeal of joy) Wyatt's name and Miss Copper smiles over at him as if she understands. Harry watches for a few minutes as Wyatt crouches and catches his brother in a tight hug, his smile beautiful and real and happy as he strokes a hand over his brothers blonde hair. Wyatt nods at the right times and laughs when something is funny and tickles Teddy when he starts to grow silent and he's perfect. He makes Teddy happy and he made Harry happy too and – fuck, they'd been happy. So why had he had to turn out to be magical – wiccan – witch – whatever. Why did he have to be the one thing that they were running from, and why did he have to be so damn perfect and so damn hard to leave?

It hurts, and Harry doesn't quite have to words to describe how much it hurts but it does. It hurts and he can't make it stop hurting either and he hates it. "Are you coming home with us?" Teddy asks, innocent like only a child could be amongst so much tension in the room and Harry winces before he can help himself.

"Na, Ted's." He forces a grin and picks Teddy up from beneath his armpits, holding him to his chest and settling his weight more comfortably before continuing. "Wyatt's got to talk to Miss Copper and we've got to head home or we'll miss Aunt Ginny for her weekly Skype chat." He tries to look and sound happy but Wyatt's watching him again, eyes focused on his face and it's so hard to not turn and meet those blue eyes that he fell in love with.

"Okay." Teddy doesn't look like he believes him but he nods anyway. "Bye Wyatt!" Teddy waves over his shoulder, hitting his ear more often than not, and Harry has to try so hard to not turn around and run back to Wyatt, to take his face between his hands and kiss the stupid witch for all he's worth, to hit him for lying to him and – and – _but he can't_. He can't get mixed up in magic again. He can't put Teddy's safety at risk again. He knows he can't. So he keeps walking, and doesn't look back even when he hears his name being whispered heartbroken and full of pain.

* * *

I have no explanation for this but I'm not sorry. Also, _drabble_. I've had an idea for a plot in my head for a while; of the wizarding world descending into madness after the war with Voldemort is over, of the ministry passing new laws to try and protect its citizens, of dark creatures being branded as evil and culled in the mess that follows. In my head I imagine Harry taking his little godson and running to the muggle world to hide from the crazy-wizards in power. I imagine after almost getting caught a few times that they end up in San Francisco, and Harry bumps into Wyatt on the street or in a coffee shop or as Wyatt's picking up his little sister from pre-school. Later, after Harry (now named James) has fallen in love with Wyatt I imagine him finding out Wyatt's a witch, maybe after a demon-attack while Harry is there or maybe Harry stumbles across the Book of Shadows in Wyatt's apartment or maybe Wyatt is possessed and he finds out that way. But. I imagine Harry having to choose between loving Wyatt and Teddy's safety, and this is what happens immediately after. I loved the idea in head but I not sure if I'm going to continue it, maybe I will or maybe I won't. We'll just have to see I suppose. (_I always say that._) Also before I forget, I named this story _Turn Around_ because I imagine Wyatt begging for Harry(James) to cast a look over his shoulder or look back at him, to show any sort of sign that he still loves him, but of course it doesn't happen. _I don't know what would happen after this, but I'll leave that up to your imagination._


End file.
